


Unintended Consequences

by NerdyKat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Consequences for Actions, Fitz is an idiot, Medical, Spoilers for 3x02, Tags for 3x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyKat/pseuds/NerdyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz didn't think about the consequences of his actions when he dived in after Jemma. He made the choice the save her, the consequences to him be damned. It never even occurred to him that the consequences would affect someone else on the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Ozhawk for betaing!

Fitz sat with Jemma for a long time in silence, watching her sleep. He was too afraid that if he fell asleep, he'd wake up and it would all be a dream. He was surprised, due to the early hour, when Mack and Coulson came to the Cage.

Coulson shook Fitz's shoulder, waking him from his stupor. “I need you to come with me,” he said softly.

“Don't worry, Turbo,” Mack whispered. “I'll sit with her.”

“I'd rather not, sir,” Fitz said, staring at his best friend. “Simmons needs me here.”

“Fitz, you need to come with me now.” Coulson's voice sounded like steel. Fitz stared at Coulson, wide-eyed.

Fitz got up and followed Coulson out. “I want to talk to you about what you did,” Coulson said professionally.

Fitz looked at his boss in confusion. “Sir, I know I saved Simmons, but I thought this conversation could wait until morning.”

“I need you to see something tonight,” Coulson said, with that continued cold tone. Coulson walked quickly, almost too quickly for Fitz to keep up.

“Sir, I,” he stopped, looking where Coulson had brought him. They were in the Medlab, except that every light was turned off or down as low as it could go. “Why are we here?”

He heard Bobbi’s voice then, and someone crying softly. “I know, I know,” Bobbi said comfortingly. “Just a little longer.” 

Coulson led him into the room where they kept the MRI and the CT scanner. Bobbi looked at the monitors and Daisy lay in the scanner’s bed, trying not to squirm as the machine ran. “Just stay still a little longer and we'll be done.”

“Bobbi, I can't take the noise anymore,” Daisy cried. “Please, can we be done?”

A few moments later, the machine shut down. “Yeah, Daisy, we're done,” Bobbi said quietly. “Let's get you back to bed.” Fitz's eyes widened further when he heard an actual whimper come out of Daisy's mouth.

“W-w-what happened? What'd I miss?” Fitz asked.

Daisy looked at Fitz and Coulson and gave them an embarrassed smile as Bobbi helped her back to her hospital bed. Fitz stared as she went past. There were tears of pain in her eyes. She stopped suddenly, not far from the bed, her face going gray. “Bobbi, I need to...” Bobbi procured a bucket from somewhere and Daisy bent double before violently hurling into it. It seemed an eternity to Fitz before she stopped. Afterwards, Bobbi practically needed to carry their teammate – his friend - back into the hospital bed. Bobbi injected medication into Daisy's IV and shortly after she was asleep.

Coulson waited until Daisy was out before continuing. “She's got vertigo, hyperacusis, and apparently the worst migraine known to man. Bobbi is hopeful that it isn't permanent, but apparently only time will tell these things. Skye, sorry, Daisy held the quake longer than she should have because she didn't want to lose you. According to Bobbi, this is her getting off lucky. She could have been badly injured holding the stone open, or worse. Right now, I'm not going to tell you how stupid it was to go in after Simmons, and it's not that I'm not grateful that she's back, but I can't have you risking other members of your team. So you’re benched, Agent Fitz. Until I’m confident that I can trust you not to do something this reckless again.”

Coulson started to walk away, but stopped. “I think you need to apologize to everyone. The last few months I know have been hard on you, with losing Simmons, but you're not the only member who lost her, and you're certainly not the only person who's been going through a hard time.”

Coulson left the Medbay, but Fitz couldn't help but stay and stare at Daisy and Bobbi, a knot of dread growing in his stomach as the reality of what he had done hit home.


End file.
